Christening The New Sofa
by lilyreid
Summary: Just pure old good fashioned smut, Dan/Phil, don't like, don't read


I do ship Phan guys, apologies.

Dan throws a long leg over Phil's lap, settling into the dip of his lap; Phil letting out a little 'oof' of surprise when thighs bracket his own.

"Phil." Dan singsongs, pressing his forehead againsrt the older man's. "I'm horny."

Phil licks his lips, Dan grinding down into his lap, his dick a;ready half-hard in his sweatpants, breathy little moan falling from his mouth.

"You're always horny." Phil reminds him, bpdy responding to Dan's automatically. Phil's hips push up into Dan's, his cock hardening in his cotton pajama bottoms. "Not that I mind it."

"You love it." Dan smirks, bending his neck, lips catching Phil's in a heated kiss, tongues slipping and sliding around one anothers in a clash for dominance.

"MmmHmm." Phil hums into his mouth.

Dan's slim hips are gripped by Phil's hands, thumb stroking over the sharp dip of it as he pulls Dan in tighter to his body as they kiss.

Phil pulls back, flushed and panting as he looks up at him. Dan gives him a cheeky grin, dimple winking at him.

"You look so perfect like this." Dan taps his heaving chest with a finger, indicating the flushed and panting mess Dan's made of Phil.

"Dan." His cheeks redden further, he knows he probably looks like a cherry tomato by now.

Dan's always saying little offhand comments like that.

They're said so softly, with complete confidence that Phil's stoppec correcting him. He still objects to the idea though.

Phil isn't anything special, just plain old unattractive Phil dating someone out of his league.

"Phil." He mimics, whining slightly to mock him gently.

"You know I'd never lie to you." He adds softly, never understanding how he can see himself as a burden, less than Dan.

Phil is the most beautiful thing Dan's ever seen, inside and out. He's sweet, and genuine. He brightens Dan's day, a smile sent his way or a quick text when he's out without Phil (however many few times that's been, they're attached at the hip) gives him butterflies.

"I know."

Dan kisses him then, hand gripping the back of the couch to keep him upright, the other cupping the back of Phil's neck, fingers slipping easily into soft black hair.

Phik rocks his hips up into Dan's, reminding him they're both still hard, hoping he'll get with the program.

Dan pants, rolling his hips down each time Phil presses his up.

"I love you." Phil whimpers into his mouth, breath hitching every now and then; their in sync movements pushing them to orgasm.

"Love you too, Phil-Bill." Dan grunts, body undulating in Phil's lap. Hips circling, thrusting against him desperately.

Phil silently thanks God that Dan's too horny to tease him tonight, he doesn't think he could take it tonight. Scratch that- he wouldn't.

Phil's hands slip from Dan's hips, grabbing his bum and squeezing, hips thrusting up simultaneously.

"Oh, fuck, Phil." dan whimpers his name, fingers knotting in the longer half of his hairr. "Like-Like that."

Phil nudges his way into the crook of his neck with his nose, sucking a hickey into the startlingly sensitive skin there. (A few weeks before Dan told his fans that he hated people touching his neck, Phil had scraped his teeth over it, licked it, and sucked every inch so much that Dan's neck had been sensitive for a month.)

"Feel so good." Phil murmurs, breath hot and moist on his neck, raising goosebumps on his skin.

Dan shivers, soft groans falling from his mouth as his hips rock into Phil's, friction good-bad as their trousers catch and rub against one anothers.

Dan shifts in Phil's lap, harsh breath catching in his chest when his erection is rubbing directly over Phil's.

"Dan." Phil's hands grip his bum harder, using the grip to roll him down as well as forward.

"Phil, fuck, christ." He moans brokenly. "I can't-

"Let go." Phil pants, pressing his face into his neck. "Just let go."

Dan jerks his hips into Phil's lap one last time, writhing in his lap when he comes, body feeling like it's splitting apart at the seams. Phil comes a few seconds after him, coming in his trousers like a giddy teenager.

Dan pushes himself off of Phil a few minutes after catching his breath, giving Phil a blissed out smile as he stands on shaking legs.

"Shower sex?" Dan asks, pushing sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

They both need to get clean, come and sweat sticky and cooling into an uncomfortable goop in their pants, trousers stained dark in the front.

What better way to clean up then to get dirty while doing it?

"Yeah." Phil yawns, blinking blearily. "S'long as we cuddle in my bed afterwards." They both like his better because it's softer.

"Is that even a question?" Dan quirks a brow, stripping his shirt off.

"Nope." Phil grins, following him into their new bath.


End file.
